


MarkiTyler: Don't You Dare

by KingOfHearts709



Category: MarkiTyler, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal????, Dom - Freeform, Explicit Sex, How Do I Tag This, Leave me and my bs alone, M/M, Not even kidding sex, Sex, Whatever tyler fucks mark, i dont know what i wrote, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Mark decides to let Tyler take charge this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even look at me. I wrote this in the middle of the night a number or months ago, and I had ti think ten times over whether or not I should post this.  
> This is just sex BS, honestly. Read at your own risk. xoxo

Mark was in a lot of trouble right now. And he loved being in trouble.  
Tyler knew for a fact that Mark was in trouble, and knew what his...’punishment’ would be. And Mark was so excited to see.  
“Mark, are you sure?” Tyler asked as night fell outside. Mark nodded.  
“Of course,” he said, leaning to kiss Tyler once. “I trust you.” Tyler raised his eyebrows.  
“And?” Mark rolled his eyes.  
“And I love you.” Tyler grinned and laughed at Mark as he nodded.  
“Good. I love you, too.” Tyler cracked his neck as he walked towards the bedroom, Mark tailing him.  
Never before had Mark bottomed harshly before. Always in other relationships, he topped. And he never let someone else constantly take control of him. But, well... He wanted Tyler to take control of him and his body.  
As Mark waited outside of the room, he thought to himself. As fun as Tyler seemed to be outside of sex, he wondered just what side of Tyler he was about of encounter.  
“Mark!” his voice yelled through the closed door. Mark went into the room to see Tyler standing at the foot of the bed in his boxers.  
“Yes?” Mark asked. Tyler nodded to the bed and Mark followed the orders. Tyler gently pushed his head onto the bed.  
“I'll go easy at first,” he told him. “But if you don't do what I say, I won't.” Mark nodded.  
“Alright,” he said quietly.  
“Take off your jeans.” Mark did as told, trying not to move from his prone position. As the clothing slipped from his legs, he felt Tyler's hands run over his ass, pulling at the fabric to reveal his skin. Mark jumped at the touch of Tyler's cold fingers, and then his boxers were pulled down all the way. His legs were lifted and his ass was in the air, and he was moved further onto the bed, more weight being added to it.  
“You're going to get it now, Mark,” Tyler breathed out as he pulled down his boxers and reached over to the nearly-empty tub of lube, covering his length in it.  
“O-Okay,” Mark said, anticipating the next moment. He waited, and the longer he waited, the more aroused he seemed to get. Tyler's hands were only touching near his prostate and he just didn't want to wait anymore. “P-Please...,” he nearly begged.  
“Good, good,” Tyler said, and finally moved to push himself slowly into Mark, and Mark whined loudly, hands gripping at the bedsheets as Tyler pulled out and stopped.  
He entered Mark again slowly with each response, every time waiting longer to go back. It was near torture for Mark.  
“T-Tyler, please...,” he begged after five minutes of touches and gasps. Tyler smacked his ass and he yelped.  
“Wrong,” he said, slightly harsh.  
“D-Daddy, please... Please fuck me...” Tyler awarded Mark's behaviour with himself in Mark, this time not pulling out for anything.  
With each thrust inside, Mark gasped, getting harder by the second. Tyler held his head back and breathed out carefully, trying to make this last as long as he could.  
“I-I...,” Mark gasped. “I can't... I'm...”  
“Don't you dare come,” Tyler warned breathily, still moving slow. “Don't you dare.” Mark gasped and shut his eyes tighter, fighting the urge.  
Except it was too much.  
Mark yelled as he came hard, come covering the bed sheets under him. Tyler looked over at him and saw, stopping and eyeing Mark.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Mark managed to say, but Tyler didn't respond.  
Instead, he was going to give him punishment.  
“Now you're in trouble,” Tyler said, and he moved carefully to grab Mark's hands and latch them behind Mark's back. “Don't you even move.”  
“Okay,” Mark said quietly. He knew he was in trouble now.  
And he was going to love it.  
Tyler grabbed Mark's hips firmly and harshly pushed himself into Mark, as deep as he was allowed, and then pushed deeper. Mark yelled in surprise and gasped, trying to keep his hands where they were, trying to do as he was told. Again, Tyler pulled out and then pressed quickly and fully back into Mark, who gritted his teeth and revelled in the fact that he was being fucked hard.  
And finding that he loved being fucked hard.  
“Ah!” Mark gasped. “Ah, T-Ty- Don't! Don't stop!”  
“Don't stop, what?” Tyler asked as he pulled out and repeated his harsh actions.  
“Don't stop, please! Daddy, please!” Mark's eyes were shut tight and his hands were gripping each other tightly as his whole body shook with each thrust Tyler gave.  
As Tyler pulled out once more, he thrust in and pulled out quickly and harshly, and Mark just couldn't take it. He was already going to come again after this, but he forced himself not to.  
“Are you going to come?” Tyler asked, and Mark gasped for air.  
“N-No,” he said, whining at the continued movement inside him. Tyler gasped as he kept fucking Mark quickly.  
“Mark, you...,” he said after a bit longer. “I'm going to...” Mark gasped loudly at his words, simply hearing the need made him want to come. “Don't you...yet.” Tyler gasped louder with each thrust, finally pulling out and coming onto the bed with a long groan of satisfaction.  
“T-Tyler...,” Mark whimpered quietly, still hard and not given any relief.  
“You can come now,” Tyler told him and Mark's hand fell to his length, slowly coming for the second time that night. Tyler's ran a hand through Mark's hair as he came and then went to lay Mark down onto the bed, ignoring whatever stains may be there in the morning.  
“Tyler, I...,” Mark tried to say, but he didn't quite have words to describe what he felt.  
“How was that, then?” Tyler asked him.  
“I like it when you take control,” Mark laughed. Tyler joined his laughter and nodded.  
“So do I.” He then moved to pull up his boxers. “I'm going to the kitchen, do you want something?”  
“You would be nice,” Mark said and Tyler rolled his eyes.  
“You got enough of me tonight.”  
“Then toast would be nice.” Tyler snapped his fingers and leaned to kiss Mark.  
“You got it,” he said and Mark moved to take off his shirt and pull up his own boxers, sweating through the fabric still.  
It was then official. He loved being in trouble.


End file.
